Jaxanian Empire
Jaxillius an Xesweycian kingdom in the western portion of the Sea of Myriandrus ruled by Julius Sitimae. The empire encompasses land across the Bay. Geography Jaxay is a large empire streched across the western half of the Sea of Myriandrus. Most of it's land is flat, coastal, and extremely fertile. The largest cities are Jaxillius, Jabel, Mavae, Darin, Sarahand, Bnanae, Xivell, and Cadius. The largest city and capital is Jaxay, located on the tip of the Tqalius peninsula, home to magnificent and elaborate architecture and fabric designs. History The nomadic Xesweycian people group migrated to the Sea of Myriandrus sometime before the year 0. They settled in the region, forming tribes and villages. One of the villages, named Jaxay, was located on the tip of the Tqalius peninsula and was a center of trade for people groups across the region. It rapidly grew larger than a tribal village, becoming (and still is) the largest population center in the region. In the year -11, a man named Malab was declared ruler of the city by the Council of Elders, and took the title Qi'Haddshiit, Xesweycian for "Wise Ruler". Under his guidance, Jaxay grew and raided nearby tribes. A wall was erected around the city as well, protecting it from tribes. While raiding a nearby tribe however, he was killed by a spare arrow. Thus rule went down to his son, who took the title Qi'Pegentrashiit, Xesweycian for "Fertile Ruler". Ironically, his only "pure" sister was infertile and thus he had no legimate heir when he died. The Council of Elders revised the rule to allow for the title as Qi to be applied to the Qi's eldest or most preferred son from any of his concubines, rather than just his sister or half sister. They appointed a man named Hirmil as the new Qi, who took the title Qi'Habshiit. Over the next few decades, the Hirmil dynasty made several significant reforms and changes to Jaxay, such as making expansionism a central focus of the kingdom, disbanding the Council of Elders, adopting an alphabet, and establishing a rather large sea based empire. Arguably the most notable Qi of the Hirmil dynasty was Qi'Arnuunshiit, who took power after his dad was brutally killed in a failed campaign agaisnt the Indelli. He fought Jaxay's first succesful war against another civilization, destroying the Lagani Cyreusis kingdom and fully annexing the island it sat on. Arnuunshiit also converted the empire to Ishka, though this would be overturned by his son, Qi'Higimbshiit, who switched the kingdom back to paganism, albeit a modified version with a huge Vatanist influence. Military The Jaxian military, renown for it's strength, is a professional army and navy. The army itself numbers around 18k, and is comprised of archers, spearmen, swordsman, and a small amount of cavalry. The elite and best military units, known as the Praetoriani. Though most of the work they do is covert, they wear iron armor decorated with gold into battle. Most of them are from the north. Government The top official in the Jaxian government is the Emperor, or Qaesar, who has immense power within the dominion. However, the Council of Jaxallius can counter the Emperor. The Council is composed of two houses, the Tribunal House, or Plebinus, which is made up of represantives elected by Jaxanian male citizens from across the empire, and the Senate, or Senatus, which is comprised of represantives picked by the governors of each Jaxanian province. The governors, known as Ducis, are citizens hailing from the province they represent that are chosen to rule by the Emperor. As stated above, they pick citizens from their province to represent the province in the Senate, though they have no legal control over who is elected from the Tribunal House.